This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with magnetic sensors.
Electronic devices such as portable computers are often provided with compasses and other electronic components. Compasses may be used to gather magnetic field data for the electronic device. For example, a Global Positioning System (GPS) device or cellular telephone may have a compass for orienting maps displayed to a user on an associated device display.
Other electronic components in an electronic device with a compass often generate local magnetic fields during operation of the other electronic components. These local magnetic fields can interfere with the proper operation of the compass.
It can therefore be difficult to provide accurate compass data, particularly in compact electronic devices in which compasses must be placed in close proximity to other electronic components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved magnetic sensors.